¡daмe мι paleтa!
by Melody Lamoretti
Summary: Sasuke es el chico "Malo" de la clase, le quita sus caramelos y gasta bromas pesadas a sus compañeros de escuela.¡Dejenlo!Son etpas. Esta vez decide meterse con él pequeño Naruto, pero él es más astuto y decide darle una lección que no olvidará. Yaoi


**Ciao~! Bueno, me presento, soy Melody (odio mi nombre) Y estaré escribiendo para ustedes LOL**

**No, este no es mi primer fic, y esta no es mi única cuenta, así que no soy principiante.**

**Y para ser sincera, este no es un fic mio, es de una gran escritora que me dio el permiso de adaptarlo, ya que es uno muy genial. Y ella no escribe de Naruto~ Pero yo si~ así que aquí lo tiene.**

**No~ los personajes no son mio en lo absoluto~ Pero Naruto si es de Sasuke y viceversa! Y el fic oroginlmente pertenece a Kasumi Yami no Amaya~**

**Advertencias:**

**Yaoi~ en su mas infantil exprecion~**

**Faltas de ortografía~**

**OOC por parte de Sasuke**

**Etc~ (?)**

**Sin mas~ las dejo con este lindisimo y pervertido fanfic~**

**Neh~**

* * *

><p>¡daмe мι paleтa!<p>

El pequeño Naruto, con su nuevo trajecito azul y anaranjado y sus geniales sandalias ninja, iba muy feliz. Un dulce sonrojo adorna sus mejillas usualmente morenas, sus únicos ojos, de un hermoso color azul están que brillan de alegría e inocencia, sus pequeños y rosados labios lo hacen todavía más coqueto.

Camina alegremente, casi saltando, con una grande y apetitosa paleta especial de sabor ramen. Se lo lleva con ansiedad a la boca, pintando e impregnando sus labios de dulce ramen. Naruto adora el ramen, de hecho, cualquier cosa que contenga dulce y ramen. Paletas de hielo, chocolates, caramelos, raspados, jugos, pastelillos, en fin… el ramen era tan delicioso. Parecía como si estuviese obsesionado.

Pero lo que más come- además de los grandes tazones de ramen en Ichiraku o ramen instantáneo-, son las enormes paletas de caramelo bien macizo que Iruka-sensei procura comprar para él. Puedes estar seguro de que nunca lo podrás ver sin una de esas, es algo necesario para él pequeño. No puede vivir sin ellas. Y cuídate si no las tiene o les pasa algo.

Camina por los patios de la academia ninja, hace un poco aire fresco, lo que hace todavía más deliciosa la paleta. No es muy lindo comer caramelo cuando hace calor, porque da mucha sed y dolor de cabeza. Los niños corren por todos lados, es la hora del recreo, todos aprovechan esa hora para dejar en el rincón más recóndito de sus mentes los deberes y las tediosas clases. Naruto era de correr y gritar por todos lados, pero cuando traía sus paletas… era un poco más tranquilo. Pero por supuesto que si jugaba y hacía novillos, niños que no hacen esto, cuidado, podrían estar enfermos.

Él pequeño Naruto está concentrado en su paleta, además de que es muy distraído y no pone mucha atención a su alrededor, que no ve al travieso chico de pelo color negro acercarse, una sonrisa pícara formada en sus labios y sus ojos también totalmente negros… Él era uno de esos chicos aprovechados en la escuela, no malo por supuesto, pero era de esos niños que hacían maldades o travesuras a sus compañeros de escuela para pasársela bien por un rato. Aunque no era de esos que lo hacían por querer perjudicar o porque eran malos de verdad, sólo era por diversión… ¿sana? ¡Y eso! ¡Últimamente tenía esa manía! Por qué Sasuke Uchiha rara vez mostraba esa clase de sentimientos, sus padres y su hermano lo tomaban como cosas de la niñez, para ellos no pasaba nada. No duraría mucho en esa etapa, se decía su hermano.

El chico ve el apetitoso caramelo –y no sabe que es de ramen- que trae él rubio en la mano, Uzumaki. Él siempre trae uno de esos, recuerda el niño malo. Recuerda verlo siempre con una paletilla de esas, ya sea en la mano o en el bolsillo. Este era el momento para hacerle una broma, sería divertido robarle su caramelo y comérselo enfrente de él. Seguramente lloraría como todos los demás niños afeminados del su grupo de cuarto año, pero ya se le quitaría.

Él es tan distraído, sabe que no será muy difícil quitárselo.

— ¡Te pille dobe! —dice al momento de pasar medio corriendo junto al pequeño niño naranja y quitarle el caramelo de la mano. Naruto jadea con sorpresa al ver a aquel chico de cabello negro alejarse corriendo con su paleta en la mano. Lo reconoce como Sasuke. El chico guapo, misterioso y malo de su clase. El que le hacía bromas pesadas a todo mundo últimamente.

Naruto siempre había observado a aquel niño ignorar a las niñas y los niños de su salón y no entendía por qué su reciente actitud con todos. Según él, las veces que la profesora le había pillado haciendo bromas, decía que sólo lo hacía por jugar y por bromear, pero Naruto sabía que sus "bromas" eran de muy mal gusto. Naruto sabía que no era malo de verdad, que no era como los otros niños que pegaban a sus compañeros o les hacía la vida imposible, pero no es que sus "bromillas" hicieran mucha gracia.

Y ahora… era la primera vez que se metía con él. Esto no se quedaría así. Él no lloraría como había visto a la mayor parte de sus compañeras hacer. Él tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Recordaba que Sasuke solía juntarse con otro niño similar a él, sólo que mucho más intimidante, su hermano Itachi. Él si era para tener miedo, tampoco era malo, pero aun así intimidaba. Ellos solían estar bajo la sombra del árbol más grande de la escuela, Naruto siempre los veía por allí aunque no solía prestarles demasiada atención.

Y en efecto, una vez que está debajo de ese árbol, puede ver que esos dos chamacos están allí, sentados en la banquilla que estaba un poco separada del árbol. Sasuke está allí comiendo, su deliciosa paleta con un gran deleite aunque el sabor era algo curioso para el… si supiera que es ramen; esto consiguió que el de piel bronceada se enfureciese lo suficiente y se armara de valor para ir hasta ellos.

No le importaba que ya la hubiese babeado. Qué más daba, podría lavarla muy bien, al fin y al cabo era caramelo muy macizo. No podía dejar que se la quedara, pues sería su única paleta el día. Iruka-sensei, le había reprendido por comer tantos caramelos. Le había hecho recordar muy bien las dolorosas caries.

Naruto se para justo enfrente de ellos dos, tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos azules brillan con intensidad. Sasuke deja de comer la paleta y mira a Uzumaki, casi en ese mismo momento quiere reír, él parece más un pequeño gatito, ni siquiera le inspira un poco de miedo, si es eso lo que pretende hacer. Mira de reojo a Itachi y puede ver que también tiene ganas de reír.

— ¿Deseas algo usuratonkashi? —pregunta Sasuke con fingida inocencia, llevándose descaradamente la paleta a la boca y dándole una gran chupada.

—Sabes muy bien lo que quiero teme—replica Naruto con enfado.

—No, no lo sé —dice el Uchiha menor divertido, haciendo repelar al chiquillo. Obvio que sabe lo que quiere, viene por su paleta y esto le sorprende, nunca pasaban cosas así. A los niños que molestaba sólo lloraba y nada más, no se atrevían a discutir o enfrentarse con él. En cambio, Naruto, él era mucho más diferente.

—Vamos, dame mi paleta 'ttebayo—gruñe el rubio comenzando a perder la paciencia. Itachi suelta una carcajada típica de él, Naruto le mira mucho más enfadado y Sasuke con humor.

—Hmn, él nene quiere su paleta —se burla el de ojos negros que tenían debajo unas ojeras imitando una voz agudilla. Sasuke se ríe. Naruto piensa que son más idiotas que nunca.

—Lo siento, ya es mía. Aparte ya la he babeado dobe—contesta Sasuke con tono burlón, volviéndose a llevar con deleite la paleta a la boca.

—No me importa, sólo dámela. No respondo Dattebayo

Itachi y Sasuke se miran entre sí e intercambian miradas divertidas. Naruto rueda los ojos con la única pizca de paciencia que le queda.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué piensas hacerle? —dice Itachi con tono socarrón pero tranquilo. Sasuke se ríe –nuevamente- entre dientes.

— ¿Pegarme? ¿Acusarme?

Es el límite de Naruto, piensa rápidamente en lo que puede hacer. Entonces recuerda lo que muchas veces había visto y escuchado por la academia, lo que más odiaban los niños como Uchiha, lo que les parecía más asqueroso e insoportablemente cursi. Naruto es muy atrevido, no se detiene con nada y mucho menos cuando se meten con sus cosas. Sabía que Sasuke era de esos chicos muy diferentes a él, podía presentirlo.

—No, pero haré esto —dice antes de lanzársele al niño suavemente, agarrándolo por sorpresa, dejándolo en shock en cuanto siente sus labios cálidos presionar los suyos fuertemente. Sasuke tiene los ojos abiertos como de huevo frito e Itachi mira impactado y con la boca abierta en una gran 'O' la escena.

Naruto se aparta rápidamente, toma la paleta de la mano del niño en el proceso, aprovechando que éste se había quedado como una estatua sentado en la banquilla. Naruto sonríe lentamente con una suficiencia insoportable. Sasuke lentamente reacciona y mira a Naruto todavía en shock, abre y cierra varias veces la boca antes de pegar un gritillo y gruñir de asco.

¡Un niño lo había besado! La cosa más asquerosa que le podía pasar a un niño como él. ¡Un Uchiha!. Podía sentir sus babas sobre sus labios y en ese momento tuvo ganas de vomitar allí mismo. Tan asqueroso. Tan repugnante. Tan cursi. Los besos sólo eran de madres y niñas tontas y cursis y afeminados.

—Dios, ¡qué asco! ¡Usuratonkashi!—gruñe levantándose rápidamente y llevándose el dorso de la mano a la boca, frotándose con fuerza. Naruto puede ver con deleite como un ligero rubor aparece en las mejillas de Sasuke, quien cuando inmediatamente lo nota sale corriendo directo a quien sabe dónde.

Naruto sigue a Sasuke con la mirada y una vez que lo pierde de vista su mirada vuelve a Itachi, quien sigue sentado en su sitio con los ojos muy abiertos. Éste en cuanto nota su mirada traga visible y fuertemente.

— ¿Tú también quieres uno? Porque tengo un amigo en un tu grado llamado Deidara, seguramente lo conoces, y no creo que tenga problema en besarte 'ttebayo… —dice Naruto desafiante. Itachi no dice nada, sólo se echa a correr también no sin darle una última mirada espantada al sonriente de Naruto.

Y aquella fue la grandiosa y asquerosa lección que Naruto a le dio al latoso de Uchiha Sasuke. Lección que nunca olvidaría y que, tal vez, traería algunas consecuencias a lo largo de los años.

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora original:<p>

**¿Qué me dicen de éste? Déjenme decirles me divirtió bastante escribirlo, así como también lo disfrute y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado. Quizás crean que eso es imposible, pero sí es cierto, a muchos de los chiquillos les da asco besar chicas y mas a chicos. No mencioné la edad que tenían aquí, pero yo me los imaginé como de unos 7 ó 8 años.**

**Y bueno por parte de Melody.. quería empezar por alguna razon por un fic que no fuera mio~**

**No se por que, Melody es rara~**

**Comenten~ ¡Animo!**

**O les enviare a mi hermano Leslie~ ¿Piensas que Leslie es un nombre gracioso para un hombre?**

**Pues te digo que acaba de salir de la cárcel y estará encantado de ir a tu casa a sacarte a pasear por no comentar~ **

**Y por parte de Sasuke, todo el mundo me dijo 'Eso queda mejor para un SasuSaku' Y yo dije 'Nunca, ellos dos jamas, Naruto & Sasuke ¡4 ever!' **

**Si, soy una italiana loca~**

**muajajaja -tose descontroladamente- jajaja xDD**

**¿Les dejo el camino que deben seguir para sobrevivir?**

**Bien, seré piadosa~ (?)**

**'la concιencιa eѕ la voz del alмa; laѕ paѕιoneѕ, la del cυerpo'**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
